prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Soular
is one of the members of Labyrinth, the antagonists of Fresh Pretty Cure!. Soular is the quieter member of the group, who prefers planning before actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. He often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing beforehand what to do. His human alias is . Appearance Soular has green-colored eyes, grayish skin, and long silver hair. He wears a black uniform with multiple green patterns and shoulder boards, black gloves, and a short cape attached to the shoulders. In his human form, he's a very good looking guy with black hair instead. He sports a white coat wearing a black shirt inside, grey slender pants, and white shoes. He would often has girls chasing him. This is usually disrupted by his work for Labyrinth when he changes over to his true form and scares everyone around him. Personality Soular is the most calm and focused member of the group, who often appears mysterious. Oppose to his teammates, he prefers to strategize and plan his schemes in advance. Initially appearing to be cold-hearted, he actually does care for his comrades. Although he takes his job seriously, he seems to overlook small details when it comes to casual tasks, such as pouring too much sugar in a single cup of tea. History First plan As Moebius told his servants to fill the meter which would make the world in despair, Soular thought of a plan. Then he started to mock Eas and Westar, as they couldn't beat the Cures. Then he left as he turned into his human form, Shun. According to his plan, he thought if it was easier to get the sadness from children and went to a classroom, he then summoned a Nakewameke out of a chalk board and started erasing things. That made Love's hamburgers disappear, Ayumi then saw Love as she predicted that Love ate the hamburgers and that caused Love and Ayumi having a mother - daughter fight. However, because Soular then started erasing other things, the girls found out about it and went to fight him. The girls transformed and fought him, the Nakewameke was defeated and he had lost. Ayumi then forgave Love in the end. Losing and Gaining Members Tired of the frequent failures of Westar and Soular and the fact Eas left Labyrinth, Moebuis have sent Northa to retrieve Infinity. When Westar and Soular fighting with their Nakewameke against the Pretty Cures, Northa appears infront of the others and summons a Sorewatase which merges with the Nakewamekes. However, it is defeated by the Cures thanks to Chiffon's power. Gaining the Clover Box Soular decided to look for Infinity again until he noticed a little girl, who was playing with the Clover Box. He demanded to give him the Clover Box but the girl refused, causing him switched over. Miki, who also happens to be looking for the Clover Box, spotted him and transformed into Cure Berry to fight him while he tried to destroy the Clover Box. Berry summoned her Berry Sword, seemingly about to use her Espoir Shower Fresh but it was a feint, retrieving the box from him in the process. Soon Tarte and the rest of the team re-groups to finish off the Sorewatase with Lucky Clover Grand Finale. Changing Sides After traveling to Labyrinth to save Chiffon, the Pretty Cure were separated and Cure Berry and Passion finds themselves facing Westar and Soular again. As Berry confronts Soular, she tries to warn him about how Moebuis is merely using him as a tool but he refuses to listen. A large hole suddenly emerges and starting to suck everything in. Soular sacrificed himself to save Berry right after talking to her. However, it turns out that he and Westar were reborn and arrived just in time to save the Pretty Cure from the combined might of Northa and Klein, while Soular expresses gratitude with Berry for her words. With the teamwork of the former servants of Moebuis and the Pretty Cure with their new Cure Angel forms, they were able to make their way to Moebuis and halt his dimension-conquering plan. Relationships *'Westar' and Eas- Soular frequently mocks Westar for his incompetence and he once put Eas on edge by questioning her capability in beating the Pretty Cure. In spite of these behaviors, he still values both as his trusted comrades and friends and cooperates well with them. He was shocked to see Eas becoming a Pretty Cure and opposing Labyrinth. *'Cure Berry'- Soular with often fight against Cure Berry more than any other Cure. In their last confrontation, Berry tries to inform him about how Moebuis is treating him, but he refuses to listen. However, he saves her from the hole sucking her in and after being reborn, he shown great appreciation for what she have said to him. Abilities Like all of the people from Labyrinth, he has the ability to summon Nakewameke monsters and change his appearance. He is also shown to be a good fighter and confronts the Cures on multiple occasions. Chiffon grants him a few new abilities sometime between episodes 47 and 48. Essentially, they are exactly the same powers that he had previously, except they can be used for the sake of good instead of evil. Etymology Like the other members of Labyrinth, Soular's name is derived from a compass direction, in this case South. His human name is a reference to this as well, means "south". Trivia Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains